15. Kto ostatni, ten odpada!
Chris: Ostatnio w Wyzwaniach... Ponieważ rozpadły się drużyny, daliśmy obozowiczom kredyt zaufania i nikt nie odpadł. Jednak musieli oni wykonać obrzydliwe zadania. Zwyciężczynią we wszystkich konkurencjach okazała się Sami i udała się do rajskiego kurortu na odnowę biologiczną. Dziś już lekko nie będzie... Ktoś na pewno odpadnie! A kto? Dowiecie się oglądając Wyzwania... Totalnej... Porażki... Chris: Dobra! Szef wymyślił niezłą torturę dla naszych graczy. Już się nie mogę doczekać... MC: Tak... W przeciwieństwie do DJ-a bywam okrutny... Nawet bardzo... Ehh... Ale pewnych nawyków nie da się pozbyć... Króliczek! Na śniadaniu Steve: Panowie! Musimy opracować plan! Max: Tak! Charlie (do siebie): Och... Julie... Drake: Koleś! Zluzuj trochę! Colin: No. Obmyślamy właśnie taktykę... Charlie: Wybaczcie, ale nie będę uczestniczyć... Lucas: Ale jest zdołowany... Steve: No. Strasznie rozpacza po odejściu Julie. Charlie: Julie! Czemu nie wróciłaś?! Tęsknię... Chris: Ludzie! Spotkamy się za pół godziny przed domkami. Włóżcie strój sportowy! Steve: O tak! Świetnie się prezentuję w stroju sportowym! Colin: To masz fart... Colin: Niestety... Nigdy nie szło mi w sportach... No może w niektórych, ale generalnie jestem bardziej mózgiem, niż ciałem... U dziewczyn Sami: Hej Megan! Pójdę z tobą. Megan: Eee.. Dobra... Sami (szeptem): Słuchaj... Wiesz dobrze, o co mi chodzi... Megan (szeptem): Wiem? Sami (szeptem): Tak... Potrzebuję cię, by wywalić stąd Vanessę... Megan (szeptem): To trzeba było od razu tak mówić... Sami: Trzeba umieć znajdować sojuszników. A co lepiej łączy dwóch wojowników, niż wspólny wróg? Vanessa: To nie do wiary! Sami i Megan zmawiają się za moimi plecami! Nie daruję jej tego! Sama muszę znaleźć sojusz... Vanessa: Hej Violet! Śliczna bluzka! Słyszałam, że też nie lubisz Sami. Może stworzymy sojusz? Violet: Wiesz... Wolę się nie pakować w jakieś kłopoty... Idziemy Claire... Vanessa: Ej! A ty Claire? Claire: Ja? No... Violet: No chodź! Claire: Propozycja Vanessy wydała mi się kusząca, ale póki co trzymam się z Violet. Tworzymy najlepszy sojusz... Przed domkami Chris: OK, obozowicze! Żebyście się nie poczuli zbyt lekko – 20 kółek wokół obozu. Wszyscy: Co?! Chris: Tak! A kto przestanie biec, może zostać wywalony! Czy to jasne? To ruchy! Vanessa: To wszystko mi się nie podoba! Sami: Oj zamknij się! Nie byłaś na prawdziwym obozie przetrwania! Tam to dopiero są treningi! Vanessa: Ale ta Sami się wymądrza! Powinni jej zaszyć tę gębę tuż po porodzie! Jak ona ględzi cały czas, to aż mi się robi słabo... Sami: Nie będę się sprzeczać z Vanessą... Stoję na wyższym poziomie... A co do tego zadania, to przyznam, że sama się lekko wkurzyłam, ale czego się nie robi dla kasy... Max: Takie wyzwanie to wprost dla mnie! Colin: Takie wyzwanie, to wprost nie dla mnie! Charlie: Ehh... Myślenie o Julie daje mi siłę, by przebiec te 20 kółek... Megan: To wszystko jest beznadziejne! Sami: Oj, trzeba się poświęcać... Megan: Nie wiem, czy wytrzymam... Sami: Dasz radę! Uwierz w siebie! Megan: Sami to umie zmotywować. Chris: No co tak wolno lebiegi? Nie mamy całego dnia! Max: Jak jesteś taki dobry, to sam pobiegnij! Chris: No to 30 kółek! Wszyscy: MAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Max: Kurczę... Czasem powiem o jedno słowo za dużo... Vanessa: Przez tego imbecyla musi biec dodatkowe 10! Grrr.... Sami: Szczerze, to sama miałam ochotę to krzyknąć... Colin: Zaraz chyba... Chris: Colin! Jak masz mdleć, to mów. Colin: Spoko!... Colin mdleje. Chris: Ojć. Mamy karetkę? MC: No jedna jest. Chris: To przysyłaj! Nie chcę mieć negatywnych listów od fanów! Ale wy biegnijcie dalej! W końcu po tych 30 kółkach Megan: Padam... Drake: Heh, ja też... Chris: Zmęczeni? Sami: No nawet ja trochę... Chris: To macie pecha! Teraz dobiegnijcie do ściany skalnej, wespnijcie się, a na górze czeka meta. A i nie powiedziałem najważniejszej rzeczy! Chris: Kto ostatni........ten odpada! Wszyscy: O nie!!! Chris: O tak! No już, biegiem! Vanessa: To było wredne... Megan: Nie wierzę, że można być aż tak pokręconym! Violet: Producentów powinno się zamknąć w jakimś areszcie za znęcanie się nad ludźmi... Albo w jakimś psychiatryku... Lucas: Hej stary! Jak ci idzie? Steve: Nieźle! Prawie w ogóle nie czuję...zmęczenia... A ty Charlie? Charlie: Co? O znów się zamyśliłem... Max: Stary, skup się na zadaniu. Musimy wygrać! Wszyscy! Nie dajmy się pokonać babom! Sami: Słyszałam! I tak w ogóle „baby” są od was lepsze! Megan! Megan: Na razie frajerzy! Lucas: No nie! Wyprzedziły nas! Steve: Nie zwalniajcie! Dogonimy je na górze! Vanessa: Góra! Sami: No już blisko! Max: Wybaczcie panie! Sami: Och! Sami: Hmm... Max jest waleczny... Podoba mi się w nim to... Chris: I Max wygrywa! Ale wy nie zwalniajcie! Lucas: Panowie! Jesteśmy wszyscy? A gdzie Charlie? Charlie: Muszę dać radę... Dla Julie... Julie... W tym momencie jednak nie zdąża złapać się ściany i spada. Charlie: Au. Steve: Charlie! Lucas (do Steve'a): Chodź! Chris: I oto kończą wyścig Steve i Lucas! Charlie miał pecha... Nawet nie ukończył zadania. Co oznacza...że odpada. Wylatujesz stary! Charlie: Och... Czekaj! To znaczy, że zobaczę się z Julie? Chris: Jasne! Właśnie po ciebie płynie łodzią przegranych. Charlie: Julie!!! Chris: Hej! Ostrożnie trochę! W porcie Charlie: Julie!!! Julie: Charlie!!! Wiesz, że przegrałeś... Miałeś wygrać dla nas forsę! Charlie: Ja... Ojejku... Julie: Spoko. Przecież się nie gniewam. I tak daleko doszedłeś... Charlie: Dzięki... Jesteś najlepszą dziewczyną, jaką znam... Jeszcze tego samego dnia w obozie Chris: Gratuluję wam! Sami, Max, Drake, Claire, Violet, Steve, Lucas, Megan, Vanessa no i Colin – przeszliście do drugiej rundy! Nasza gra dopiero się zaczyna, więc przygotujcie się na niespodzianki... Kategoria:Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki